


Duct Tape

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [133]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Younger!Leto Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leto family is think about using a new kind of restraint for their youngest member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape

“Mom!”

                “I don’t even want to hear it,” snapped Constance, “Whatever persuaded you to do such an idiotic thing is beyond me,” she let out a deep breath, “I need to go sign some paperwork,”

                Jared grumbled and turned his attention back to his window, honing his sense in ignoring the other presence in the room. “I should duct tape you to your bed,” was the first thing said.

                Jared couldn’t help but snort, “I don’t think the tape will be necessary. I’m kind of in a cast for six-to-eight weeks.”

                “Good,” Shannon stated, “Then, you’re being duct tape on your bed after that so you won’t do something so stupid again.”

                “It was harmless fun,”

                “Harmless fun!” shouted Shannon, his arms spread out wide, “You’re in a fucking arm and leg cast! You have fucking stitches! What was going through your mind?”

                “It. Was. Fun.” Jared stated.

                “Train jumping is stupid. Were you high? Drunk? Please tell there was something else besides stupidity?”

                “I was clean.”

                “Is it sad that I wish you said you were drunk?” Shannon sighed, running a hand over his face, “Jay, you’re gonna kill me.”

                “Nah, I’ll probably kill myself first,” Jared jokingly said, but his chuckles died when Shannon sent him a glare.

                “Duct. Tape.”


End file.
